


The ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)moon

by Castel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), ENJOY IT MY DEAR, Fluff Smut, HERE GOES THE LENNYMOON, Heavenfell, Mentions of self-harm, Neutral Pronouns, Other, SMOOCHES ON YOUR ASSCHEEKS, Sensitive bones, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus, heavenfell mun in fact but shhhh, just... just fluffy smut guys., love you, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: Boss and Eowyn got married. It’s time for the honeymoon.





	The ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Soul Sex. Also called Fluff smut. A hella lot of fluff smut. Also mentions of self-harm.

It had been a very nice day. The bouquet was thrown in the crowd only for a fairy to catch it just for the sake of it, a great dinner in honor for the Lords of the day, cools music, cool themes with great decorations in the garden. All the guests enjoyed themselves and the party lasted until late in the night. Finally, the couple ran off under the rest of their friends' cheerings and congratulations; Boss holding his spouse's giggling form in his arms - bridal style - in the night.

 

The couple arrived at their house, a luxurious manor they decided to be their meeting place. Pushing the front door open with one foot, Boss nuzzled the still giggling little Eowyn against his frame and they didn't wait to respond to it with a kiss: first gently, then with passion as their arms snaked around the tall man's collar. Once the kiss broke, they opened their eyesockets to exchange the same love filled gaze for a while, as if they were having a silent conversation. It's now in silence that Boss brought his promised one to the lovers suite. The room's theme was dark love with red colors reigning the whole place and fancy furniture bringing out the bits of dark wallpaper. They didn't even bother turning on the crystal chandelier as he approached the bed and instead turned on the kind rose fairy lights hanging above and around the bed, giving a very intimate aura to this place.

Boss laid his lover down on the king sized bed and took support on his hands to loom over Eowyn and smile down at them.

 

« We've been waiting for so long, haven't we. » He spoke low in amusement. Eowyn smiled back with a warm gaze. Their hand laid on the monster's jaw, their thumb softly brushing the manly cheekbone as a loving gesture.

« Yes, we have... » They whispered back.

 

Their smile faltered to reveal the longing that they've been hiding these last couple of months as their body reached out for each other. Hands wandering, arms snaking, embracing, holding and chests pressing together, the skeleton monsters discovered each other in a whole different level. At first, they laid pecking kisses on their temples, foreheads and cheeks, sometimes even nuzzling each other, to quickly escalate with true heated and passionate kisses. The caresses over their bodies warmed them up, enough for them to stop in the middle of a kiss as they panted heavily, their warm breath stroking gently each other's face. It was too hot in here, the clothes were too tight to be able to breathe in at this point... So Eowyn released Boss from their grip to grab his long coat and helped him get it off. The man chuckled at the little skelly's attempts to undress him - he was so big - then proceeded into helping them doing that, leaving behind the shirt and the sleeveless vest when they were done. Eowyn was blushing heavily, their slit eyes pulsing with desire and love, and immediately started undoing his tie and unbutton his tops until he ended up with the front open. They stopped at this moment to observe one another's state, chest heaving and aching.

Eowyn's lidded eyes were like pleas for Boss. The mess they were made him smirk devilishly.

 

« Already wasted ? » He mused. « We’ve not even started yet. »

 

His hand crawled up to the skeleton monster's head and got rid of the white laced veil and crown they've been wearing. The little one gripped at his ribs. They could hear- _feel_ his SOUL already there in his chest, longing for contact and love... Wait a little more, darling, we're almost there. Eowyn pushed gently against his chest so they could sit up, following their freshly married one's eyes like attracted magnets, to lay another kiss. The man grasped at the laces in their back as their faces joined, pulling at them to untie them and free that covered body that he just died to explore. He could see their own SOUL sitting there in their small trembling ribcage. He couldn't see much, just like Eowyn couldn't see much of his own culmination... It only made them crave each other even more. Boss untied the suspenders that kept the top of the dress in place as if he was opening a fragile gift carefully. His partner was looking down, cheeks flushed red, their chest was still covered by this laced underwear when he got rid of that long white top. In turn, they helped him getting fully rid of his shirt, then raised their arms as he took off that thin piece of clothing that still hid that delicious SOUL from him.

 

They both thought it still wasn't enough.

 

Kicking their shoes off, both of them kept staring at each other like predator and prey, both thirsty for lust and at the same time vulnerable around each other. It was their first time after all and from one moment to another, their behavior would change between boldness and shyness... A bittersweet mixture for our love birds.

 

They only had their bottom clothes on and yet they still felt on fire. The magic was rapidly coursing through their bones, crawling at the surface of their shapes... Their bodies kept contradicting themselves, seeking for contact and getting intoxicated by it... Oh, how terrible love was. Boss wanted to see that little body squirm under his, hear them whimper his name and beg him to either stop or continue... He couldn't help but imagine their face contorting in that torturing pleasure and that made his glimmering SOUL shine brighter; awakening an ache in his chest.

 

He needed them.

 

The tall monster grabbed the smaller one's hips, eyes piercing into theirs longingly.

 

« Undress for me. »

 

He spoke so low, almost in a growl, yet still with that sultry vibe to it and they shivered in return. They loved his voice so much, it always had an immediate effect on them. He chuckled lowly at how easy it was to make them weak, and it was satisfying to watch them get rid of that belt. As soon as they did so, he grabbed their pants and in a swift move, discarded it as well, tearing a gasp of surprise out of Eowyn in the process. They were only in their underwear: a boxer with laced parts, covering something they didn't even possess. The little bean looked up in defiance.

 

« Your turn, big boy. » They said with enough confidence that surprised Boss as well, and it made him laugh again, this time in endearment.

« For you, my love, anything. » He replied and he executed.

 

Eowyn travelled their eyes on the naked body of their husband, taking in the battle scars that decorated his body like tattoos. He bent to get rid of his own pants, ending with a boxer as well and socks that he kicked off at the same occasion, then turned to face his lover. His lover was watching him with eyes full of awe, frozen in place and gaping a little... Boss loved the way they were staring at him.

His eyes travelled down the small skeleton's body to end on the black thighs decorated with laces and small bows on the side at their extremities... It wasn't much and yet...

 

« You're beautiful. » They said in unison, both blushing heavily, as they were both surprised by each other's compliment.

 

Eowyn sat up comfortably on their knees now. They were both almost entirely naked. Eo still had their long, laced fingerless gloves covering their forearms. Boss lowered his gaze on them. It was unfair: they were still wearing too much clothing. So slowly, gently, he slipped his big hands under theirs, bringing them up against his burning chest to lay them there. Silence was all they could hear, blissful and merciless at the same time...

Eowyn hooked their knuckles around a few ribs and got a sucked in breath from their husband in response who was still eyeing them so intensely while they looked down. Shyness was catching up on them, he could sense it.

 

He stopped his movements when he understood that was because of the gloves, eased his hold on their small arms. The monster brushed the little one's chin and lifted it up towards him so they could exchange a long, meaningful look. Boss' hard features relaxed as he offered them a genuine, kind smile.

 

Don't you worry hun, no one will judge you.

 

Eowyn remained silent, and yet, as if they were already connected, understood what he meant. They smiled in return, a shy, but sweet smile that always made Boss' bad moods melt away. They just had the magic, man.

 

He resumed uncovering their arms by sliding his long hands along them, pooling the clothing at their wrists until their fingers released him to finish the job, and here the gloves went with the rest of their outfits. The skeleton monster didn't spare a glance at their arm. He knew that they felt uncomfortable showing it by the way they turned it away, so he just rested a hand on it as if it would replace the glove that had been hiding the mess there.

 

« It's alright, honey. » He whispered to them softly. « You're safe with me. »

 

They nodded slightly before looking up at him, still with that shyness in their gaze.

 

« Can I... ? »

 

Wow, asking permission, really ? The way they asked with that soft voice was too much to take. He couldn't refuse them.

 

He really couldn't.

 

His SOUL had been screaming to get out, it was twisting, aching with the need of a partner... And he was glad that they were responding to its call. Boss didn't realize how loud and shiny their culminations had become. They’ve been waiting for so long until now. They were shining so bright it reflected on the room's walls and furniture, so much they didn't even need a real light to see each other. Only their ribcages cut out bits of lights here and there, casting a shadow around like some strange lanterns... They couldn't say it wasn't an enchanting moment, right there.

 

« I trust you. » He replied to them in a whisper.

 

This statement gave enough Eowyn courage and they twisted their hand. It wasn’t in a pulling gesture, but more like an invitation. It immediately released Boss' reversed SOUL as it had been asking for it for a while now. A beautiful, powerful and proud SOUL. The tol bean did his best not to show his shyness in turn, his dented mouth twisting slightly. Eowyn always knew he did that when he felt shy.

 

« You're spendid, love. » They complimented him.

 

In their eyes, he could see the honesty and the love they bore for him. Cheekbones dusted with red magic, he looked away. Not that the Great and Terrible Papyrus didn't know he was splendid already but... This being his first time being that naked with somebody... It kinda shook his confidence a bit. Just a tiny bit. Really, a tiny bit. And the fact that his spouse was worshipping him made his confidence boost up again and after a couple of seconds, he brushed the center of their chest, tearing a soft gasp from them as he pulled.

 

The next second, another SOUL was between them, casting a whole new light to the room in company of the other.

 

The man finally laid his eyes on their partner to see that small SOUL. It's covered in a multitude of scars, the next one bigger than the last, proof of the suffering the little one went through; expressed on their left arm that he undressed of the long gloves.

They were staring at him, expecting him to say something- _anything_ about it; judge how weak they were; find the scars disgusting... Their magic was circling around them in apprehension. Boss stared at their anxious expression and at how they felt self-conscious.

 

« I'm splendid, you say ? » He asked with a judging undertone. Eowyn's face deepened in fear in response. Oh no, he was judging them as they expected... Yet he approached slowly until their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath caressing their jaws. « I think you got it wrong. You are the incarnation of beauty, my love. »

 

Shocked, they opened their mouth to reply, only to be stopped by a hand around their little pulsing heart, sending them a wave of warmth from the inside out. The small monster gasped at the feeling under Boss' pleased eyes. He knew that someone with such damage wouldn't survive it without having an equivalence on the outside and yet... the little one did their best to bear the burden like a champ. They were a true hero, like he was in his own mighty way.

They were panting in his hand, immobilized by the sensation he sent through them. They felt so hot and were burning so bright. They felt like they were going to melt in his hold... Tol bean laughed lowly to himself as he saw the displayed scene in front of him: Eowyn collapsed on the sheets as soon as the wave of pleasure hit them. And they couldn't repress a moan as soon as his thumb gave a stroke over the little SOUL in his hand. Their whole body was trembling, their face flushed in a shameful pleasure, so much they rolled on the side trying to get a hold of themselves.

 

Boss kept chuckling as he approached on his three other limbs to loom over his partner.

 

« Sensitive little bean. » He called them, amused. They opened their eyesockets to glare at him.

« Unfair... »

 

He hummed in return, tilted his head a bit in wonder. Why would it be? He didn't understand their desire to touch him as well. So no wonder why Eowyn caught him off guard with their hands on both sides of his head, and pulled him to their face to steal a hot, steamy kiss with their foreheads connected and soon, an aura of pleasure and love surrounded them.

 

You didn't need lips to kiss a skeleton.

 

« I love you, I love you... » Eowyn kept whispering against his face during the kiss.

 

Their hands began wandering down their lover's body, tracing the bones lovingly, sometimes scraping them, provoking a flustered Boss that barely restrained a moan. He felt weak all of a sudden. The way his promised one touched him felt so delicate against his aching bones. He couldn't get enough of the caresses. He reminded himself he had their life in his hand when he realized his hold was stronger around Eowyn as they flinched and panted. The skeleton took support on his other arm, snaking it around his dearest's chest when suddenly, he felt hit with a slow shiver up his spine, hard enough to part the kiss.

 

He was shaking. Why was that?

 

The edgy man looked down and saw a skeletal hand around his own SOUL. He could feel the hold around him, overwhelming and comforting. That was the first time he laid his life in someone's hand, literally. And he loved it. He wanted more.

 

Another shiver, followed by a warm wave of pleasure that passed through his entire body. He almost collapsed against his lover who kept caressing his SOUL lovingly and discovering his body at the same time, the scars that he bore, the smoothness of his bones... The different sensations were amplified with them holding his entire being this way...

Eowyn was admiring that man who always was depicted as someone dangerous and violent, that man that always proved to be more than just these terms and right now... They couldn't understand why people called him Terrible. The faces he was making, his body shuddering above them as if he was on the verge of collapsing, the soft gasps and the flush that his cheekbones wore...

 

He was nothing but precious, powerful and yet vulnerable as he was in their hand. They kept fingering their husband's heart that kept getting messier as long as they kept going, struggling always more just to hold on, his body twitching, shaking, his face contorting in pleasure... They loved seeing how he was letting his guard down, how he unwound around them... How happy they were to be given that privilege made their SOUL ache.

 

They just loved him so much.

 

« You're so beautiful, babe... » They said softly. « You're magnificient, strong and... »

 

A shockwave of pleasure tore a cry from them before they could even finish their sentence. Papyrus was nibbling their little magical heart, pulsing stronger between his jaws. Their hands cramped around him, scrapped his shoulder blade when all their body tensed up. The small monster whimpered under him as he watched them silently, a few sweat beads running down his skull in his struggle just not to bite the tiny heart down with his own thrill. He wanted to hear more, see more; there was no way he would be the only one showing his weakness here.

 

« A-Ah... ! Boss... ! »

 

Their pleas and moans weren't enough for him. He wanted them to turn into a crying mess. Dominate them, show them who truly was the boss there in that bed.

His magic hummed louder to Eowyn's surprise, its sound strong and piercing, demanding. The smaller skeleton stared at Boss with an expression torn between suffering and adoration, vessel twisting when his laugh added vibrations to the gentle yet firm bite. In return, they held onto his own Soul, stronger than before in their sinking into that lustful ocean. They almost got him there.

 

« Pl- Please, Boss... ! » They started crying under him, squirming like the way he always imagined, their voice high and yet so gentle, so fragile like crystal, easy to break. Damn it, the scene was even better than what he imagined. That pleading gaze for him and only for him... It gave him shivers.

 

He wanted to break them.

 

Papyrus released the SOUL from his mouth and smiled down at their partner who was a panting mess under him, immobilized by the rapid buildup. He could feel it in his arm how strongly they were trembling, their legs sometimes jerking at the sensitivity, their bones rattling with his. They were gasping for air and their magic was screaming in Boss' hold. Though the state they were in wasn't enough for him, so his thumb traced over one of the scars that ran across the tiny heart and immediately, Eowyn cried out and squirmed, turning their face from one side to another as if they tried to resist the overwhelming sensation. It was becoming way too hot in there, the constant yelling of their SOULs begging for a contact, for a connection, anything. Though Boss could handle the wait for now considering how Eowyn couldn't make a proper move. They gripped at him like a lifeline and whimpered some more.

 

« What is it that you want, darling ? » The monster asked in a husky, yet smooth voice that made the poor partner weaker. They struggled to speak, only babbled nonsense. How endearing. « I don't hear you. » he mused.

« Please Papyrus, take me ! » They suddenly cried and begged. They really seemed to be on the edge of tears now that they were staring straight at him. « Take me, I can't take it anymore... ! I... I beg of you ! » he chuckled darkly in return. Exactly like he wanted. With his eyes plunged in the watery ones of his lover, he purred.

« If you ask it so nicely... »

 

Eowyn let go of Boss' soul while he dragged theirs towards it, and together they watched the magic take place. As soon as they touched, both were struck with that feeling that took hold of them. They could feel everything. Themselves, and the other. Feel their the other’s body like they were theirs, feel the other’s feelings like they were theirs, see each other's past - their moments of happiness and torments - and present, see what the other was seeing, their point of view, feel their body in the environment so much they could even sense the sheets under their fingertips, breathe the air the other breathed...

 

And most importantly, they could feel the sensation of one on the other, their weight on them, the outside feeling of their own body on their partner, how good and warm it felt, and how fulfilling it was... The warmth emanating from their body and SOUL, pulsing both as one..

 

And even more importantly, they could feel each other's emotions, and hear the partner's thoughts. The feeling of security coursing through Papyrus' chest, his happiness of being there with his Eowyn, how much he trusted them with his life and how much he cared for them. Eowyn was so wrecked with love that their chest was bubbling with butterflies, tearing and mending at the same time so much it rised to their neck, resonated in their bones to come out as magical tears.

 

Both of their love, their adoration, their Hopes and Dreams, their fear and pain...

 

How they saw each other in every angle and places they'd never see, just made the sensations stronger. Boss felt their happiness, their sensitivity so strong it brought tears to his own eyes. Eowyn's face displayed the confidence Boss had, and that sweet tenderness he's capable of and master of, making them reach out to embrace his body against their own, secure him with their legs. They couldn't get any closer than they already were, and still, that feeling of needing to be one, just one, remained. They didn't expect the act being that beautiful. They never expected the act being that beautiful. That blissful feeling of making Love was too fulfilling and not enough at the same time.

 

« I wanna stay with you forever. » One caught a passing thought.

« You'll always be safe with me. »

 

« You're so strong, I'm proud of you. »

 

« You have no idea how much I love your smile. »

 

« Your laughter is music to my ears. »

 

« I love you. »

 

« I love you so much. »

 

« Please, stay with me. »

 

They didn't even know who was thinking what, all they knew is that they were just in synch, sharing their entire being from the inside out. They were one and only one. Bodies tangled together, appreciating the overwhelming sensation of one another's caresses and kisses, they didn't realize their sweaty souls grew little tendrils to hold each other close and remain as one. The pleasure was intoxicating, the Love was intoxicating. Eowyn spoke up, it was so strange because Papyrus started speaking as well, they could hear their voices coming out from their mouth and still feel like it was their partner's. They spoke love words they already knew, caressed the spots they knew that'd make them melt right away...

 

Boss bent to bite down gently at Eowyn's neck, scrapping and nibbling at the bones, tearing more moans from the both of them. In return, Eowyn was massaging, playing with his spine causing him to arch up and cry out in pleasure at the same moment the smaller skeleton squirmed from the same feeling.

 

They didn't want it to stop, it felt so good - way too good to stop now.

 

Boss pressed his body into Eowyn's, the brushing of their sensitive bones bringing them both over the edge, enough for each other to be gained by different intents. And they'd execute it to satisfy each other. Boss brought a hand to Eowyn's mouth to prevent them from biting him as he saw them imagining the scene, though he wanted just as much, he was the one giving this time and they accepted it. They loved being dominated, they both knew it. Boss even saw their most hidden desires and fortunately for them, he wasn't the one backing down from challenges. That's how he prevented his partner from crying out loud or fighting back by holding their hands up and turning their head slightly away. They could feel their own breath tingling Papyrus' hand, and somehow it managed to excite them furthermore, shivers running up their legs to settle in the pit of their pelvis. Immediately when Boss was struck with the same sensation, he bucked against them and bit down on their neck.

 

« You're so beautiful. »

 

« I love the way you squirm. »

 

« Please keep going. »

 

« You're so hot. »

 

« You're driving me insane »

 

Eowyn squealed against Boss' hand at the overwhelming sensation of heat taking over them, of the electrical shock from their neck where their husband punctured with his strong jaws. Their legs locked around his pelvis to try and bring him closer, as if it could be possible. And while Eowyn whimpered, shaken with the bolt of pleasure, he released their mouth only to travel his thumb at the bottom of their jaws, close enough for them to gently bite down on it. They even started sucking on it and it made shivers run wildly up Boss' spine. Lord it was way too sexy.

 

 

 

 

Their Soul kept singing the same tune together between their close chests, like a melody meant for them only.

 

Papyrus chuckled at the sight when he straightened enough, and Eowyn could understand why. They were a trembling mess just like he was, he could feel the pain pulsing in his own neck although he didn't receive damage... And they loved it. Their highlights wide with adoration and pleasure, it was something he loved seeing.

One hand traveled down to trace his bones with feather-like touches that they knew would make him shudder in pleasure, until they could grip and scratch as his hips while they gently rocked theirs against him to make some kind of friction that'd leave them both breathless. Their sensitive zones ached with the built-up that never seemed to stop as if it was never enough, though they felt like they were about to release soon. Their singing magic was always stronger, brighter, and yet, they were still here, linked to each other, staring into each other's eyes with the same amount of Love and care, both of their faces marked with pleasure and bliss. One of their hands released in the same desire of holding, their fingers intertwining lovingly while they kept going with their Love making, sharing another passionate kiss that could take the rest of their breath away if it wasn't for their other wandering hand making it hard to keep the last bit of their composure. A strange coil was tightening in their Soul, something they suddenly felt the need to break.

 

« You're mine. »

 

« I'm yours. »

 

« Only mine. »

 

« Only yours. »

 

Their energy kept pooling inside their chest, as if their magic asked for a particular thing. Intrusive thoughts kept popping up with that instinctive desire. They loved each other so much at this very moment, they were ready to do anything to prove it.

 

« Impregnate me... »

 

Boss parted with Eowyn's face, realizing they both had this pleading look on their faces. And though his SOUL was asking for it just as much as his lover's, he had to gain back control.

 

« Not yet, my love. » He replied orally, even though they already knew his reponse. « You're not ready yet. »

 

 _That_ response escaped Eowyn just for a slight moment, their confused look obvious on their features until they noticed that devilish smirk on Papyrus' that the light of their magical beings hardened just right. He was way too hot at this moment that it made their whole body shudder against his.

 

Well, they'd never be ready for it with such a hot smile like his.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND @FROZENHAART ON TUMBLR FOR THAT ART PIECE THAT MADE ME MELT ON MY CHAIR.
> 
> NO REALLY GUY. 
> 
> I MINGLED WITH THE CHAIR SO HARD I MELTED.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I wanna thank my child @butterflies-and-rain for correcting most of that garbage TuT
> 
> And you can reblog that garbage here : https://heavenfrick.tumblr.com/post/177044275999/18-o-%CA%96-omoon-boss-x-eowyn


End file.
